This invention relates to providing a system for improved painting. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for providing a way for painters to load a roller or brush with paint directly from the can/bucket with reduced dripping, ease of clean-up and storage. Paint cans comprise a tubular cylindrical casing having an opening at one end, an inwardly extending rim comprising an annular and inwardly extending groove into which the lid is secured in place. Paint buckets comprise a similar tubular cylindrical casing having an opening at one end. However, with paint buckets, the rim of the opening is upwardly extending comprising a shelf-like structure below the exterior of the rim; the lid comprises an annular and inwardly extending groove which fits over the rim of the bucket to seal the bucket.
The present invention provides a system for loading paint onto a roller or brush, which snaps onto a standard paint can/bucket and prevents dripping, paint from contacting the can/bucket itself, and once finished, unsnaps from the paint can/bucket leaving the paint can/bucket rim clean of paint for easy re-sealing and storage.